


Do you still remember me?

by Dinkdidnothingwrong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Burns, Dualscar catches a big old case of dad, Memory Loss, everyone gets kinda beat up so watch up, i recently deleted a file and i realized they had to fight all their old friends, mentions of burning, this is based off my puzzlestuck teams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Dinkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Dualscar has to remember. Their lives depend on it.
Kudos: 8





	Do you still remember me?

The rifle was primed, hung low over the heads of the half troll half human team of heros. Dualscar smirked. They’d been easy targets, weakened from their fight with the Grand Highblood, which despite their victory they’d specturally blown. Yes, the wee guppies would get no further in their quest. Dualscar brought his rifles to the head of the space payer, glasses broken and scattered about in the alterian sand. She coughed and stared back up at him with those big green eyes. Jade grabbed the rifle’s head, desperately trying to move it away.

“Now,” Dualscar growled.”No need to make this harder than already is. You Have my commendations. I saw what you did to my comrades. So I promise to make this quick.”

“Don’t! Jade!” Cried the blue human, pitifully reaching towards Jade. Daulscar gave him a quick rifle bunt, something in his head screaming not too. Something he’d had trouble burying for years. It reminded him of a time before, with a flying ship and a bronze skinned english man, and the mutant descendant….No! Right now, he needed to get rid of these traitors and aliens. Those half-memories were nothing to fret about in the heat of battle. He repostioned his rife and readied his finger on the trigger. “JADE!”

“Dualscar…” She choked out. “You and Jake...back...fighting Karkat’s denizen...pease Dualscar…” The fight against the mutant blood’s beast of a denizen. It was fuzzy, but there. They’d all done well, bested the great monster and reaped it’s rewards happily. He’d protected them, sheltered them against the brunt of the monster’s blows. “Me and Dave...Sollux and Gamzee...We watched you defeat Lord Scratch so we could fight Lord English…” No. NO! He must not succumb! He would do whatever it took to defend his Condscension. He felt his finger instinctively tighten on the trigger. “Dualscar!”

“Dualscar!” Kanaya screamed, the violet blood crouching and grabbing her ankles. He tossed her towards the porcelain bastard in front of him. She split his skull like an overripe cluckbeast egg, Jake catching her as she was blown backwards by the burst of lightning that exploded from Scratch’s crack. A wave of heat flowed past them, and Dualscar grabbed his tiny companions. He huddled them close. The fire came a second later, a ferocious roar belonging to none other than Lord English himself breaking the silence. Another sound broke through the carnage, he quiet whimpering of the mutant blood. He tried to wrap his cloak around them tighter, but by now most of it had burnt off. He hunched over further, the flames burning straight through his armor and scorching his back. 

“Kanaya!” He cried. “Get us out of here!” 

Dualscar flipped his rifle up towards the sky, the beam soaring into the heavens. He grabbed the children and rolled them to the left, the beam plummeting back down and exploding into the beach, creating a circle of pure purple glass. “Dear sweet Jegus…” He mumbled, Jade pulling herself up by his shoulder. He gently pushed her back down, laying her down and cupping her cheek. She wasn’t as nearly as hurt as he thought, but still. Looking over at the others, which stared at him in pure shock, he let himself remember it all. The battles, the ship, how’d he spent so many nights making merry as they traveled across the bubbles. How many nights had he forgotten? How many names, faces, stories and changes had he left behind? Violet tears stung in the corners of his eyes, and he felt like a fool. “Stay here.” He huffed. “All of you. I have medical supplies on the ship.” The trolls glared at him, but the blue human, who sat by Jade’s side, mumbled a word of thanks. Dualscar stalked off to his ship anchored not far off the bay, his head hung in shame. 

“H3 r34lly d1dn’t r3m3mb3r.” Terezi groaned as she picked herself up. 

“I know.” John said. “It’s just like the other ancestors though. I just really thought…”

“WE AlL diD.” Gamzee croaked. “HOpeFullY He’S GOt SoMe SaLVe. He HIt mE rIghT iN my BaCk.”

“I’m sure he’ll make sure we’re fine.” Jade hacked as she began to sit up once again. “I’m just glad he’s come back to his senses.”

The children sat in the ship's hull, warming themselves by the raging fire in the captain's quarters. They’d stripped of their soaked godtier outfits, and had quickly switched into their travelling pj’s and comfy blankets. Snuggled together, they watched the fire roar in front of them as they sipped on warm mugs of lussi milk. Dualscar sat far from them at his desk, taking quick sips of his whiskey. The sea had carried them far from shore and Mennah’s minions. He couldn’t stand himself right now. His skin seemed to crawl, the violet blood scratching impatiently at his gills. How could he have let it all slip away from him? The days were coming back slowly, full of warmer emotions than he’d ever felt in this life. One came back rather strongly, a feeling of fondness he didn’t recognize within himself. Almost like what he’d felt for his lusus, Gl’yolb rest that magnificent beast. Was he...like a lusus to them? The Jake human had mentioned...parents. What were those again? Human adults who took care of the young, right. Was that it? How could he be a parent, he’d just tried to rip their heads off-

“yO. DuaLScAr.” Dualscar jumped. Makara wasn’t a bad boy, but his voice brought back unfortunate memories.

“Hm? Yes?”

“YoU alrIGht?”

“Yes. Go, sit back down with the others.” Gamzee turned, but grabbed Dualscar’s wrist. Dualscar let himself be pulled over to the fire, and they sat there for what seemed like hours.


End file.
